1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, is a light emissive type light emitting element. In the organic light emitting display device, a certain wavelength of light is generated from the energy of exitons, which are formed by recombination of electrons and holes injected into a light emitting layer. The electrons are injected to the light emitting layer from an electron injection electrode and the holes are injected to the light emitting layer from a hole injection electrode.
The organic light emitting display device is the light emissive type light emitting element which does not need an additional light source, e.g., does not require a separate backlight unit. The organic light emitting display device has advantages of a wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and thin thickness.